Naruto or Nosferatu?
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is just you're average ninja. He lives with his weird Uncle Nagato and his Aunt Konan. Oh and he just happens to be a chakra vampire. Dark, intelligent Naruto. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Nighttime Feast

Naruto or Nosferatu?

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Nighttime Feast

It was raining in Konohagakure as a 14 year old boy walked through its streets. The boy had spiky blond hair, though it was sagging somewhat due to the rain, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, with three whisker marks on each cheek. The boy wore a black leather coat that went down to his knees with red lining and an orange Uzu swirl on the back, with a gray t-shirt and red silk vest. He also wore black pants and boots. As he walked through the sparsely populated streets, he passed a man who muttered,

"Stupid demon, stinking up our village." The boy shot the man a glare, which made him begin running. The blond smirked a little, revealing a pair of larger than normal canine teeth, and continued on his way. The boy entered a building and made his way down a hall, leaving a trail of water behind him. He soon stopped at a door and shook his wet hair out before opening the door and walking into a room. Suddenly an eraser flew toward his head, which he effortlessly dodged as someone yelled,

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE, AND YOU'RE DRIPPING EVERYWHERE!" The person screaming his head off was one Iruka Umino, a teacher at the Ninja Academy. Naruto just sighed as a walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat, ignoring Iruka's tirade, and closed his eyes. No one sat next to Naruto, mainly because of the rumors about him being a demon. Naruto didn't care what people thought about him, as he actually enjoyed scaring people who tried to threaten him. The reason behind these rumors was that he was the container of the Kyuubi, or 9-Tailed Fox, that attacked Konoha 14 years ago. This didn't get him down however because not only did he not care about what people thought, but he also had a unique gift if you will. Naruto had the ability to drain the chakra out of anything living thing he touched if he wanted.

Naruto didn't know why he could do it, but he didn't exactly think to hard about it considering that whenever he drained the chakra of something he'd get stronger. He was stronger and faster than even the most experienced jonin, had extremely heightened senses, and draining something of its chakra also had the added perk of limiting how often he had to eat or drink, his personal best so far being three weeks. In case it wasn't obvious, Naruto was a vampire, though not one in the traditional sense as he didn't drink blood which he was grateful for. No he was a chakra vampire, a term he had coined himself, but made sure to keep this little tidbit of information to himself. It wasn't all perks however, because like the mythological vampire Naruto had an aversion to the sun due to him having photosensitive skin which burned easily in the sun. This wasn't enough to kill him by any means, but it hurt enough for him to stay away from sunlight as much as possible.

"NARUTO! STOP NAPPING AND PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka yelled as he threw another eraser at the blond, who caught it and crushed it in his hand. Iruka sighed and returned his attention to the rest of the class.

"That Naruto is such a freak. I can't believe they let him in the Academy." A certain pink haired student whispered to another girl. Naruto however heard it clearly, even from his seat on the opposite side of the room, and growled a little as his eyes flashed red for a moment. The blond then began to chuckle a little to himself as he took another look over at the pinkette.

'I'll be seeing you later tonight Sakura, and I'll show you just how much of a freak I am!'

* * *

><p>After a long boring day of class, Naruto made his way back to his home, the Uzumaki Castle. The blond vampire entered through the large wooden doors of the stone castle and took off his sandals.<p>

"Welcome home Naruto." A blue haired woman who had amber eyes, labret piercing, and wore a black kimono.

"Thanks Aunt Konan, is Uncle Nagato still in his lab?" Naruto said as he nodded and took off his jacket. Yes Naruto lived with his Uncle and Aunt. Nagato was the older brother of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. Konan was a close friend of Nagato's, but Naruto still called her his aunt as she was the closest thing he had.

"Yes, I'm afraid he hasn't come out all day." Konan said as Naruto headed down stairs to his Uncle's laboratory. The blond vampire sped down the large flight of stairs in a blur and arrived at the large metal doorway that lead to Nagato's lab. He knocked on the door, making slight dents due to his strength. The door opened to reveal a somewhat skinny man with deep red hair in an all black outfit with a white lab coat.

"What is it Naruto? I'm very busy." Nagato said as he looked down at his vampiric nephew. Naruto just smiled and replied,

"Just thought you'd like to know that it's only a couple of days until graduation. Maybe you could come?" Nagato sighed and replied,

"Naruto you know my work is very important, and that it takes a great deal of my time." Naruto just looked down, knowing what the answer would be. Nagato saw the look on his nephew's face.

"But I suppose I can take sometime to make it." Nagato said as he ruffled his nephew's hair. Naruto laughed as he took a peak around his uncle and saw a body under a white sheet on a slab. Nagato noticed Naruto's gaze and quickly said,

"Well time for you to get some dinner isn't it?" The red haired man then pushed Naruto away and quickly slammed the door. Naruto was curious about what that body was, but decided not to dwell on it. The blond vampire then remembered what is uncle said about dinner and gave a predatory smirk as his body turned into a black mist and flew up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime by the time Sakura got home, deciding to do a little extra training to impress one Sasuke Uchiha. When she entered he home she saw that the lights were out inside. As she got closer she saw a note on the door.<p>

_"Dear Sakura,_

_Your Father and I are going out tonight. Dinner is in the_ _fridge_.

_Love,_

_Mom"_ The note read. Sakura sighed as she opened the door and turned on the lights. She walked over to the fridge and took out a plate of rice and vegetables. She warmed the food up and began to eat, but she felt oddly uncomfortable in her home. It was as if something was watching her, but she couldn't quiet place it. Suddenly the lights began to flicker until they went out all together. Sakura fumbled around in the dark looking for a flashlight, which she found. She turned it on and shined it around only to see Naruto standing three feet away from her, his usually blue eyes now a crimson red. Sakura screamed and threw a punch at him, only for him to dodge it. Naruto chuckled darkly and grabbed a hold of her face as he said,

"You thought I was a freak before? What do you think now?" Sakura then felt her chakra being pulled out of her. Before long she was a lifeless shell in Naruto's hand. The blond vampire dropped her and said,

"Not very appetizing, but then again what should I expect from someone as weak as you?" Naruto then turned into black mist and exited the house.

* * *

><p>Konan was preparing dinner for herself and Nagato, when she heard Naruto enter the kitchen. The blue haired woman looked over at the boy and asked,<p>

"Did you have a nice hunt Naruto?" The blond gave a big sigh as he replied,

"The hunt was okay, but the meal left much to be desired." Konan picked up a tray of food as she said,

"I'm sorry, but perhaps the next one will be better." Naruto nodded as Konan took began to take the tray downstairs, but soon the lights began to flicker on and off.

"I'VE DONE IT! HE'S ALIVE!" They both heard as they began to race towards Nagato's laboratory. Naruto reached the lab first and threw open the door in time to see his uncle looking over a large being. It was seven feet tall, had stitches all over it's body. It's chest was a pale gray, it's arms were green, while it's head actually looked like human skin. Speaking of it's head it had bright orange hair and had spiky piercings all over it's face with two bolts on it's neck.

"Yahiko?" Konan said as she looked over the creature.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Team of Darkness

Naruto or Nosferatu?

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Team of Darkness

Naruto and Konan stood looking at the creature. It had cold purple iris's which gave it an unnerving stare. Konan walked over to it and said,

"Yahiko is that you?" The creature just looked around, a blank look on it's face. Nagato walked up to his creation and asked,

"Do you know what your name is? Do you know who we are?" The creature slowly shook it's head no. Nagato was disappointed, while Konan began to shed a few tears. Naruto had no idea what was going on so he decided to ask,

"Okay what it is going on here? Why are you talking to that thing like you know it?" Konan turned to her adoptive nephew and replied,

"Do you remember those stories I used to tell you about when we were trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Naruto nodded and said,

"Yeah, you said he trained you, Uncle Nagato, and someone named...Yahiko." Realization soon hit the young vampire. Konan had told him stories of her and Nagato's time with the Toad Sage, and how they had lost their friend Yahiko after Jiraiya had to leave them. They didn't take it very well as Yahiko was like a brother to them both, so Nagato decided to attempt to bring him back by finding a jutsu that could revive someone. When that venture failed he turned to science, becoming a medical genius even greater than Tsunade Senju herself. After years of failures, he would have lost his mind if it wasn't for Konan and later Naruto. But this time was different, he had proved he could reanimate dead tissue! Unfortunately, it seemed Yahiko's mind didn't survive the years.

"It seems as though the years have taken a toll on his brain. I'm afraid it will take sometime before his mind is back to it's original state." Nagato said analytically . Konan nodded and headed upstairs, as Naruto began to study the creature. It didn't seem to be very intelligent, but it had a power inside it that wasn't chakra which intrigued the vampire greatly.

"Uncle Nagato, what did you do to animate this thing? I'm not sensing any chakra in him, but there's an energy coursing throughout his body." Naruto asked as he circled the creature. Nagato replied,

"I used the lightning that I had saved from this weeks thunderstorms. I believed the gathered electrical forces would be enough to animate the body and, as you can see, I was correct." Naruto nodded as he continued to look the monster over.

"So what are you gonna do with him in the meantime?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his uncle, who was now tinkering with something on his workbench. Nagato turned around, now holding what looked like two lightning rods.

"Well, first I'm going to install these so he can draw in natural electrical currents to make sure he doesn't run out of power." Nagato said as he attached the three foot long rods inside the creatures shoulder blades.

"Now I'm going to be going over somethings to make sure he's running smoothly, which could take a while so why don't you head on up to bed?" The red headed scientist said as he walked Naruto out of the lab and shut the door. Naruto simply shrugged and headed to his room. Naruto's room was actually in the basement of the castle, about 20 feet under Nagato's lab. Due to his easily burned skin, Naruto chose the room with the least chance of getting hit with sunlight. Naruto put on his blood red pajamas and climbed into his canopy bed.

* * *

><p>Iruka came into the classroom with a somber look on his face. Today was Graduation Day, a day he was normally happy on due to seeing many of his student hopefully go onto becoming ninja, but today he was depressed. As he placed the test sheets on his desk he turned his attention to the class and, after yelling at them to quiet down, said,<p>

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your classmate, Sakura Haruno, was found dead this morning. Her parents where also found dead in their backyard." This caught everyone's attention, and rightfully shock them. Well everyone that is except a certain blond vampire who sat with a slight smirk.

"What happened sensei?" One Ino Yamanaka asked. Ino was once Sakura's best friend and, despite how far they had drifted apart, was greatly saddened by the news of her passing.

"Nothing has been verified yet. All that is known is that all three victims were completely drained of their chakra." Iruka said in a steady tone. Everyone in the class were frightened now. They had never heard of someone dying from being drained of chakra. Sure they knew that it was possible to die from chakra exhaustion, but that hardly ever happened and it was a well known fact Sakura's parents weren't ninja so exhaustion wasn't possible.

"I know that you're all saddened by the death of your classmate, but it could very well happen in the field. Remember that. So let's get started." Iruka said as he began to pass out the test sheets.

* * *

><p>Naruto had passed the test with phenomenal scores, much to everyone's surprise. While many of the parents of his classmates had showed up to congratulate their children, Naruto didn't see his Uncle Nagato anywhere. He sighed as he saw Konan come, an apologetic look on her face. Naruto loved Konan dearly, and the feeling was returned, but he wished that his only blood relative would show him a little more attention. Naruto sighed as Konan walked with him to his favorite ramen stand. Sure Naruto didn't actually eat that much since for him chakra was better than food, but he just couldn't resist ramen. He mainly got it on special occasions like his birthday or on holidays, and today was a very special occasion for him. Naruto and Konan ate in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. After they were done, they headed back to the castle. Once inside, Naruto could hear Nagato working in his lab with his enhanced hearing and sighed. Konan put her arm around him, an action he returned. The young vampire went down to his room and got some rest.<p>

* * *

><p>The blond vampire walked into his homeroom. He walked pass several jonin, as he went to his usual seat at the back and closed his eyes as he leaned back, waiting for his name to be called.<p>

"Alright everyone, these are the teams for this year. When I call your names, report to your jonin sensei." Iruka said as he began to read off the teams. (A/N: Skipping everyone else but Team 7).

"Team 7 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, as he listened for the name of his sensei.

"Your sensei will be..." Iruka managed to get out before the door flew open as a man ran in. The person wore a blue, long-sleeved, button up shirt, brown pants, black boots, and had a metal gauntlet on his right hand. He also wore the standard jonin flak-jacket, but with some kind of leather harness which held a chainsaw and what looked like a shotgun on his back. He also had a hatchet dangling off a leather strap on his hip. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the fact that he had bright orange hair, along with a few small scars on his face. Iruka looked at the man as he cleared his throat and turned to the class as he said,

"Now that he's here, Team 7's sensei will be Ichigo Kurosaki." The man now identified as Ichigo began to head out the door as he said,

"Alright ya little screwheads, follow me." Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuka growled a little at being called screwheads as they followed the man.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Also I do not own Ichigo Kurosaki. BTW can you guess which horror icon Ichigo is based on? I'll give you a hint, he's a king and you need to hail to him ya babies!<strong>


	3. Hail to The Sensei

Naruto or Nosferatu?

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: Just so everyone knows, the only Bleach characters I'm using are Ichigo and maybe a few Hollow characters.

Chapter 3: Hail to The Sensei

Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke were surprised at the place their sensei had lead them to. It was N-Mart, a superstore for ninjas though civilians could shop there as well. N-Mart sold everything from dishwashers to katanas, and everything in between. They entered the store, Ichigo put on a work smock over his clothes that had a name-tag with his name on it.

"Hey Ichigo! The manager says that he needs you work the weapons department today." The teenaged cashier said she absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair.

"Okay I'll get right on it." Ichigo said casually as he headed down the store, while his new students just stood in shock. Their sensei worked there! To make matters worse, he wasn't even a manager, or even assistant manager from what his name-tag said!

"Hey! You screwheads just gonna stand around?" Ichigo called, which made the genin reluctantly follow him. Ichigo went behind the counter of the weapons department, but made the genin stay outside it. The jonin then reached into his jacket and pulled out a manga entitled "Bleached" that had a character with chalk white skin, black and gold eyes, and a wide smile on the cover.

"Okay, normally this is the part where I ask about what you're likes, dislikes, and all that crap. Well I don't really care, so feel free to ask me anything and if I feel like it I'll answer you." The orange haired jonin said, not even bothering to look up from his manga.

"First I wanna know why a jonin works at N-Mart." The Uchiha said with a sneer. Ichigo simply replied,

"Hey, it lets me earn a little extra money when missions are scarce, and I get employee discounts in addition to my shinobi discounts." Sasuke scoffed, while Naruto and Kiba nodded as the reasoning seemed sound to them.

"Well what kind of a ninja uses civilian weapons?" One Kiba Inuzuka asked in a mocking tone. The next thing Kiba knew, there were two gun barrels aimed at his head. The barrels belonged to that of a sawed-off shotgun, with the words "Getsuga Tensho" painted in red on both barrels.

"I can blow your head off right now if I wanted, and to answer your question I think they're groovy." Ichigo said as he then holstered the shotgun. Naruto decided to put in his own two cents and said,

"Groovy?" Ichigo glared at the blond and snapped,

"I'm bringing it back!" Naruto rolled his eyes, as he was no where near impressed with his so-called sensei.

"Now I have a question for you, what kinda Inuzuka ain't got a mutt hanging around them?" Ichigo asked Kiba, who growled a little.

"I don't have a DOG, because I don't need one." Kiba replied, putting emphasis on dog. The orange haired jonin gave the boy an odd look, before he got an idea about what he meant. Without warning Ichigo suddenly yanked off Kiba's hood, and revealed a pair of fluffy brown dog ears. The Inuzuka growled as his eyes turned yellow. Suddenly brown hair began to grow all over his body, as his canines began to grow larger. Soon he grew claws on his hands and feet, as he howled like a wolf. The wolf boy began to charge, but stopped when he saw that a shotgun was in his face yet again.

"Down boy." Ichigo said as Kiba whined like a dog and reverted to normal, though the dog ears remained.

'Well now I know why he always wears that hood." Naruto thought as he smirked at the young werewolf. Before anyone could do anything else, a large gust of wind blew through the store as several screams were heard. Ichigo sighed and began to up his right sleeve, showing the gauntlet went nearly up to his elbow, and began to pull hard on it until it popped off his arm showing that he didn't have a hand. Then he took the red chainsaw, which had the words "Tensa Zangetsu" painted in black on it, off of his back and attached it to the stump of his arm. Ichigo then drew his shot gun, and ran towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke decided to follow him, mainly because they were curious about what was making everyone scream. When they reached the source of the screams, they saw a giant red snake-like creature with long black hair and a large white bone mask on its face. But what shocked the genin the most was the fact that the creature had a large gaping hole in its chest, yet it was moving around alive like it was no problem. The monster noticed them and lifted up a wheelbarrow, ready to smash them. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the wheelbarrow was knocked out of the monster's hand. Everyone looked over to see Ichigo standing on top of an aisle.<p>

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store." Ichigo said as he kept his shot gun trained on the monster. The creature glared at the one handed man with its red eyes and growled out,

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo put the ripcord of his chainsaw into a special hook on his leather harness as he said.

"Name's Ichigo." Ichigo then pulled the cord which started the chainsaw and continued,

"Housewares." The monster then roared out,

"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!" Ichigo jumped down in front of the monstrosity and simply said,

"Come get some."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Also sorry if this is a little short.<strong>


	4. 1, 2, Naruto's Coming for You

Naruto or Nosferatu?

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 4: One, Two, Naruto's Coming for You

Ichigo went to work on the serpent-like monster using his chainsaw hand and shotgun, which apparently fired chakra bullets. The creature grabbed a hold of the jonin and slammed him into an aisle. Naruto decided to jump in and help since it wouldn't do him any good for his sensei to die before he could train the young vampire. Naruto used his amazing speed and strength to deliver a massive punch to the creatures masked head, sending it crashing into a wall. Kiba and Sasuke were amazed at the strength Naruto possessed, but shook the feeling off and decided to follow his lead. Kiba transformed into his wolf-man form again, and began to claw and bite at the dazed monster. Sasuke did a few hand signs and yelled,

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" And burnt the creatures arm. At this point the snake monster had recovered from Naruto's punch and threw Kiba off it, as it lunged for Sasuke. It wrapped around the Uchiha like a python and began to crush the boy. The creature opened its large mouth wide as if to swallow the Uchiha whole, but before it could eat its dinner the roar of a chainsaw echoed throughout the store. Suddenly the monsters head flew from its body as its black blood covered Sasuke.

"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! I'LL..." The monsters head roared as a booted foot stomped on the remainder of its neck. It was Ichigo, who then casually said,

"Swallow this." The orange haired jonin then fired his shotgun into the creatures head at pointblank range, thus making it explode. Ichigo twirled his shotgun by the trigger before holstering it. He then turned to the blood covered Uchiha and said,

"Hail to The King baby." Sasuke just glared at the man before scoffing as he began to try and wipe the blood off himself.

"What the hell was that thing!" Kiba yelled, having reverted to normal. Ichigo was about the answer his the young werewolf, but Naruto butted in and said,

"It was a Hollow, an evil creature usually summoned by the Sasshi no Shi[1], though they can appear on their own occasionally." Ichigo stared at the blond vampire and asked,

"How do you know about the Sasshi no Shi?" Naruto smirked and simply replied,

"I do a lot of reading and found a book about it." Kiba scratched his head and asked,

"How can a book bring out something like that?" Naruto turned to the werewolf and said,

"It's said that the book was bound in human flesh and penned in blood. It held bizarre burial rights, demon resurrection passages, among several other dark arts. It was a book never meant for the world of the living." Sasuke, who had managed to get only a small portion of the Hollow's blood off, turned to Naruto and said,

"Please, that's just a stupid myth. This thing was probably just a weird animal or something." Suddenly Ichigo appeared in front of the Uchiha and grabbed his shirt, glaring at him with eyes full of anger.

"It's real. Because of that book I lost my fiance, my hand, four friends, and nearly my mind! I can't stand people like you, always so sure they know everything. It's guys like that who always get themselves and others killed, so lose the attitude or I'll personally castrate you with my chainsaw!" Ichigo snarled out, startling Naruto and Kiba and doing a great job of making Sasuke piss himself. Ichigo dropped the Uchiha, whose pants were now soaked, and said,

"I was supposed to give you guys a test to see if you could work as a team, but you all did pretty well against that Hollow so you pass. Go home if you want, but I don't exactly care what you do." The genin were a little confused at the fact they were supposed to take another test, but disregarded it and headed off to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>Naruto wandered around Konoha's forest until it was nighttime. Naruto had to make use of an umbrella when the sun was out to shield himself from its light, though more often than not he made use of a large hat but he had left it at home. As he walked through the forest he looked up at the sky and said,<p>

"Ah, what a lovely night. It makes me want to have a bite to drink." Naruto then felt a chakra source nearby and recognized it as his idiot of a former sensei Mizuki. The vampire smiled widely as he turned into a black mist and flew through the trees.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how easy steeling the forbidden scroll was! All I had to do was what until that old fart of a Hokage left for the night and sneak in!" Mizuki boasted to himself as he began to open the scroll.<p>

"Now to decide what jutsu to work on while I'm on the road." The grey haired traitor said as he looked over the scroll. Suddenly he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Ready to die?" He heard someone whisper. Realization soon hit the traitor as he recognized the voice. He turned to attack with a kunai only to be see no one there.

"Strike one." The voice said as it began to chuckle darkly.

"COME ON OUT DEMON FOX!" Mizuki yelled as he took a giant shuriken off his back. He heard something speeding through the trees, but he couldn't lock onto it, then there was silence. Mizuki calmly walked around, ready to attack, but lost his cool when he heard a twig snap and threw his gigantic shuriken at the source of the noise.

"GOT YA! TAKE THAT DEMON!" The traitor yelled as he reveled in victory, or so he thought.

"Strike two." The voice said. Suddenly Mizuki felt something stab his leg hard. He yelled in pain and grabbed the scroll as he began to limp away. He took out a kunai and waved it around as he heard laughter from all around him. The laughter stopped as he reached a large clearing. Mizuki fell to the ground to catch his breath. He then heard foot steps heading toward him and threw the kunai he was holding toward the source of the noise. He heard the sound of steel hitting flesh and smirked.

"Finally killed that demon." Mizuki said as he began to slowly get up. However when he turned he saw a sight that made his heart almost jump out of his chest. It was Naruto standing in front of him who bore a smirk on his face with the kunai Mizuki had thrown embedded in his heart. Naruto pulled the kunai out and simply said,

"Strike three. You're out." The vampire then tackled the horrified Mizuki and drained his chakra as the man screamed in terror. Once Mizuki was dead, Naruto turned his attention to the stolen scroll. The blond opened the scroll and saw a jutsu that greatly interested him.

"Hmm, Shadow Clone Jutsu, that could come in handy." Naruto said to himself as he began to memorize the jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**1. It's Japanese for Book of the Dead. I figured that it would make more sense that Necronomicon in this story.**


End file.
